A Trial and Error Lifestyle
by MerDer McAddict
Summary: Derek and Meredith's daughter is sick. Does she survive? Who has kids? Who doesn't? Part of the Shepherd lifestyle as told by a Shepherd child. Bad summary, good story! R&R!
1. Maycie Tells All

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just own the kids!**

**This part of the story is called "Maycie's Word"**

"**Maycie**, start your homework! You have that biography to finish! If you need help come get me!" "Yes Mom!"

"My name is Maycie Claire Shepherd, I'm 10 years old, and I am a miracle.

First off, I'm a miracle because no one ever thought my parents would make it, much less get married and have a baby.

They finally got married for real, and the post-it is framed in our house. My mom still yells "POST-IT" to my dad sometimes.. haha.  
Secondly, I'm a miracle because I almost died when I was 5. I was born 100% healthy, the first child to my parents. My brother Ethan followed 2 years later, and our baby sister Annistyn just turned 3 in April.

Both of my parents are doctors at Seattle Grace Hospital. My dad is Chief of Surgery, and he's a neurosurgeon. My mom does a little bit of everything because she's a general surgeon. My mom and dad's coworkers are our family. My mom's sister Lexie and my dad's best friend Mark are married and they have 3 kids, Leah-Kate, Cooper, and Greyson. Let's see, don't forget about Alex and Izzie Karev and their twins Caitlin and Cameron, and new baby Aidan. My mom's best friend Cristina is married to Owen Hunt and they have a son Rhylan, and daughter Emmalyn. They live right down the road from us. Oh and Callie Torres and Arizona Robins adopted a baby girl, Ava, to go with their son Landon. So.. all these kids and all doctor parents and they STILL freak out when we get sick. It's ridiculous. But I guess it's because of me..."

"I was 5 when I got sick. I had been having headaches off and on for a few days, and had thrown up a few times. My mom thought I just had a stomach flu because one had been going around my kindergarten class. She left me at home with our babysitter, Haylie and went to work. Within the course of 6 hours my fever shot up, I couldn't move my neck, I couldn't stay awake and when I had 2 seizures back to back Haylie called 911. My mom and dad were both at work, and she was home alone with me and my baby brother. I got to the hospital and Dr. Arizona Robins was waiting on me. After a spinal tap [which by the way hurts a LOT] and some lab work she told my parents that I had bacterial meningitis and that I had went into a coma after my seizures because my brain had swelled. She said they would be putting me on extremely strong antibiotics and would watch my brain closely. If it continued to swell, or the swelling didn't go down, they would have to go in and put a shunt in to drain the fluid. Also, they couldn't seem to get my fever to go down past 102. I stayed in a coma for three days while the infection raged, against the antibiotics will.

Soon, it became clear that little Maycie Shepherd was fighting for her life. While I was fighting for my life, my parents were just well, fighting. After being in a coma for 5 days, I was taken into surgery to relieve the pressure on my brain from the seizures. They had to do this after I had one more seizures ..I don't remember much after that...

I woke up and remember seeing my mom and dad smiling at me. After that I really don't remember much until I went home, and I had a bald spot in my head where they had shaved it for surgery. I remember crying over my hair even back then, haha. I stayed on oral antibiotics for another week and after that was given a clean bill of health. I have a little bit of hearing loss in my left ear from the antibiotics, but other than that I'm peachy. They ruled that the seizures were caused by the meningitis and that I didn't have epilepsy."

"My parents didn't always have such an easy relationship. I mean, nowadays they're plumb disgusting. I'm happy about that. Mom says that they learned through a trial and error lifestyle. My grandpa Thatch says that my mom is invincible. I believe that. My daddy is my hero. My Nana Carolyn told me recently that when my daddy was six he tried to cut my Aunt Nancy's hair. When asked what he was doing, he said "Looking for her brain." Maybe, just maybe, I'll be a doctor one day. Who knows."

_**Anyway, back to our story, it starts when I was five.**_

**----Hello people--- that was just the start to this story. I decided to let Maycie narrate a little bit into the Shepherd family life. Enjoy the rest! R&R! :D**


	2. Lean On Me

"Derek I feel so damn helpless, we are surgeons, we fix things! Why can't we fix our own

daughter?" "Do you not think I feel the same way? She had a sinus infection! I thought it would go

away because she wasn't that sick." "Haylie said she had a fever of 100, and she gave her tylenol.

When her fever shot up to 104, she knew something had went wrong!" "Don't blame Haylie! Why

didn't you take her to Arizona sooner!?" "Because I thought she was fine too! She had been

saying her head hurt but I thought it was because of her allergies! Haylie gave her tylenol. Maycie

never told me if her neck hurt! When Haylie said that she had those 2 seizures I almost died. The

tylenol didn't lower her fever, oh and Don't you DARE try to make this my fault!" "Well it sure as

hell isn't my fault!" "It's NEITHER of ours! The infection got worse and turned into Bacterial

Meningitis. We let it linger because I thought she had a stomach flu or sinus infection. If we ran her

to the ER everytime she was sick we'd live there with both her and Ethan being in daycare!" "We

"We already halfway live there as it is!" "Meredith, nothing is ever your fault." "You find anyone or

anything else to blame. I'm going to talk to Arizona." "Derek don't walk away from me!" "I'm not

walking away from you, I am going to talk to my daughter's doctor. You should stay here with your

son. He needs you too." "How do you know what he needs Dr. Shepherd? You're NEVER home!"

"Don't pick that fight now Mer, you won't win."

"Mer! How's Maycie?" "She still hasn't woken up Cristina. My baby was sick and I didn't know it.

How could I have been so stupid?" "It wasn't your fault Meredith. Cooper Sloan had that stomach

bug last week. . We both thought that was what Maycie had caught. Hell, all 3 of Lexie's brats had it

a few days ago, and now I think Lexie's throwing up." "Yeah but did they have a fever? I was so

stupid, oh Cristina when she started seizing I almost had a coronary!" "I can't believe my baby is

that sick. "Where's Ethan? Izzie has him, she has the next 2 days off, thank God because she

pulled a double shift." "Both Arizona and Alex are on Maycie's case. Her fever finally came down

to 100 last night. That's better than 102 and 3. We're basically just waiting on her poor traumatized

brain to wake up and the swelling to go down." "With the tests they've done, Alex is sure that

Maycie's seizures were just febrile." "Where's Derek?" "Hell he's tired and being a McAss. He

stormed off to go talk to Arizona about 10 minutes ago. I'm so sick of him, I don't want to see him

or talk to him. If you see him, tell him to find another place to sleep tonight. I'm going to call Izzie and check on Ethan, then going to sit with Maycie. Come see me later, k?" Ok, see you later, and

Mer? Yeah? Don't mess up your marriage with Derek over this, you know you love him."

"Bye Cristina." *sigh*

"Derek! Maycie just had another seizure!" "I know Mer, they're going to have to do surgery."

*Doors open* "Derek, Meredith, we're going to take good care of your little girl." "Arizona, I want to

scrub in." "No, Derek, you're not coming in my OR. You need to stay here and be with Meredith.

Go get her something to eat and get her to stop shaking." "Alex, Miranda, and I will take good care

of her. We'll page you as soon as we're done. If we can get the pressure down, we might not have

to put a shunt in." "We just have to drain the fluid. She's not allergic to anything, right?" "Right,

nothing but carrots." "Ok. See you guys in a bit." "Arizona!" "Yes Meredith"? "I love my little girl.

Please bring her back to me." "I know, and she loves you too, and I plan on it."

6 hours later...

"Wake up baby..Mer, wake up." "I'm awake! Derek! How's my baby?" "Shhh calm down. She's still

out of it. They didn't have to put the shunt in. They drained all of the fluid, but she became

unstable during the surgery and her meninges were inflamed. Right now they have her stabalized

and she's breathing on her own with the help of a vent." "Mer, baby it didn't look good for awhile.

That meningitis had gotten severe fast." "Meredith, look at me, I need you to breathe." "Look at

me, Maycie is going to be ok, you have to tell yourself that!" *squeezes her face and kisses her*

Arizona walks into room- "She's stable and it looks like the swelling is beginning to go down. I'm

staying with her, and so is Izzie and Alex. You two need to go home and get some rest. I'll call you

if anything changes or when she wakes up." "No, I'm not leaving her!" "Meredith you can't do

anything. You haven't slept in 3 days!" "Meredith let's go, she'll be fine." "Okay, I guess you're

right." Arizona smiled. "I'm always right."

At the Shepherd residence----

"I'm sorry Meredith. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just upset and scared. I love you so much,

and I love Maycie and Ethan- hey wait, poor kid, where is Ethan?" He's at Cristina's, her and Owen

were taking him to Chuck E. Cheese's." "Cristina said Owen was excited about playing house." "I

didn't want him to go to Lexie's because she's got her hands full with Greyson...and I love you too

Derek and I'm sorry for yelling at you." " I'm just so scared, we take Maycie and Ethan and their

health for granted since we're doctors." Meredith rises up and puts her arms around Derek, who does the same. "Kiss me, Dr. Shepherd. Derek picked Meredith up and placed her on their bed. Meredith moaned

as he kissed his way down her belly button and then began to kiss back up toward her neck. He

wrapped his fingers in her hair, pulling her hair back so he could kiss her neck. He then took her

shirt off and cupped her breasts. Her breathing ragged, Meredith yanked Derek's shirt off and

unzipped his pants. Finally, they were both naked and she took him in her hands and guided him

toward her. "Not so fast", he panted. His tongue ran over her nipples, and then he blew on them,

she almost jumped off the bed. His fingers, then tongue lowered to explore her. She squirmed and

moaned as her muscles clenched and when she came, she laughed. She turned over and pushed

Derek down on the bed. "My turn", she said. He laughed and said, "if you say so". She kissed him

deep, and then lowered herself onto him until he was fully inside her. She threw back her head and

moaned as Derek thrust up into her again and again, and she rode until there was a tingling

everywhere in her body. She came, he came, and then they both came together with such an

intensity that they both let out a cry as they both shattered into sated bliss. When they woke up,

they made love again, this time slower, and sweeter, but with the same orgasmic bliss. Later on,

with Meredith in Derek's shirt, and Derek in just a pair of sweats, they stood in the kitchen eating

cold cereal. "I've got to go to the store", Meredith laughed. "Yes, you do", said Derek as he poured

chocolate syrup into his milk. "I can't believe you still do that," Meredith said. "I find it completely

adorable", she said as she kissed him. He kissed her back, and said, "Well I love my chocolate".

He then squirted some on her neck and licked it off. Twenty minutes and half a syrup bottle later

they both made it into the shower where they cleaned up and then headed back to the hospital,

well rested and happier with each other. They both felt they could face what was to come with their

sweet baby girl as long as they had each other. As they walked into the hospital, Meredith said,

"Derek, do you realize that Monday is our eight year wedding anniversary?" "The post-it

wedding?" Derek looked at her and smiled and said, "I always think of that as our real anniversary.

To me, that night you became Mrs. Derek Shepherd, even if you didn't wear that gown and walk

down the aisle till 2 years later." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, and she smiled as they

stepped into the elevator.

They walked into Maycie's room. Izzie got up and smiled sleepily. "I'm heading home she said, I

have to work tomorrow." "My 3 year olds miss me. By the way, her temp has broken at 98.9 and we

took the vent out about three hours ago." "She still hasn't woken up though. Goodnight you two.

Good night Iz, thanks."

Both of them leaned over their daughter and Meredith whispered, "Maycie, it's Mommy", "and

Daddy," Derek whispered. "Wake up princess, we want to see those beautiful blue eyes." Derek

kissed her forehead, and Meredith held Maycie's hand to her face. Slowly, Maycie opened her

eyes. "Mommy? Daddy? Where am I? My head hurts. My throat hurts." "Oh sweetheart, we missed

you!" "You're in the hospital, you've been really sick but you're getting better." "You can go back

to sleep sweetie." "Are you thirsty? Yes mommy, can I have some water?" Meredith smiled and

got some water as Derek went to find Arizona.

"Well, Miss Maycie Claire, you gave us quite a scare!" "Haha you're funny Zoni," Maycie laughed.

"Can I go home now?" "Sorry sweetums, not tonight. We're gonna keep you here another day and

watch you like a hawk, and then if everything's ok you can go home, ok?" "Right now, I was

wondering if you'd like to see your little brother? He's bugging us wanting to see you." Giggling,

Maycie nodded and held out her arms for her 3 year old brother who ran up and hugged her. "I

miss you sissy", he said. "I missed you too Ethan", she said. "You come home now"? He asked.

"Zoni said maybe tomorrow". "Otay". Meredith and Derek watched their kids, and Derek asked,

"Mer, you ever think of having just one more?" "We'll see Derek, you never know", she said with a

smile.

2 Days Later

"Ready to go home Maycie? Dr. Arizona said you can go home, you're better!" "Yay mommy! I

want to go home, but first can we stop and get an icecream?" Meredith smiled and nodded at her

daughter. "Of course we can sweetie. Let's get you ready to go home." She slid a sweater over

Maycie's head, careful not to touch the stitches, as they were still a little tender. After some tights

and a blue jean skirt, she put her daughter's favorite pink converse shoes on her feet and carried

her out the door, where Derek was waiting with Ethan. With that, the Shepherd family went home.


	3. Life and A Bundle of Joy

**2 YEARS LATER --**

"Happy 5th Birthday Ethan!" Meredith sat her son's birthday cake down on the table. All of their

family and friends were there to celebrate her baby's 5th year of life. "CANNONBALL!" Derek, Mark,

and Owen yelled as they raced into the pool. "You three get over here now", Cristina yelled,

rubbing her swollen stomach. She was 7 months along with her and Owen's first child. "Ugh, I've

got to pee again." "Mer, you need anything else while I'm in there?" "Yeah, can you grab the big 5

candle and the lighter on the counter?" Sure thing she yelled, quickly waddling toward the

bathroom. "Oh, and tell Lexie to bring Greyson another bib!" Lexie waved in acknowledgement.

"So what do you think of my hot, knocked up wife?" A dripping Dr. Owen Hunt asked Meredith with

a smile. She smiled at him and handed him a towel. "I think I've never seen her happier", she

laughed. "Except for the peeing thing." "Baby Rhylan will be here soon." "That's a unique name, I

like it", Meredith said. "Thanks, I picked it out of the list Cristina gave me", he laughed. Soon

everyone gathered around the table and had cake and icecream.

**Later that night-**

"Maycie and Leah-Kate are asleep, and so are Ethan and Cooper. Why, oh why did we say they

could both invite kids over to spend the night?" Derek laughed as Meredith threw up her hands in

exhaustion. "I never want four kids the same age!" She laughed as she fell into bed beside him.

He kissed her, and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in their bathtub. "Jets on my

dear?" He asked. "You deserve a nice bath", he said as he poured her favorite oils into the hot

water. Meredith walked into the bathroom wearing her robe. "Jets would be lovely", she smiled as

she let her robe slip. Derek popped the cork on a bottle of champagne and poured them both a

glass. She stepped gracefully into the roaring tub and sat down with her champagne. Derek smiled

at her as bubbles slowly reached her breasts. Meredith looked up at him and said, "Do I not get a

toy?" Derek laughed and reached for Maycie's barbie doll and Meredith laughed and said, "I mean

you stupid," she laughed again and laid back, putting each foot on either side of the tub. Derek

laughed and quickly got undressed, stepping in behind Meredith. He grabbed a loofah and began

to rub her back with it. "Is that better?" He asked. "Oh god that feels so good, today was such a

long day, especially after those four 12 hours earlier this week." "Shhh..don't talk about work, we

have to go back tomorrow." "We do a good job juggling our work and home life." "Did you call

Haylie? Yes, she's coming tomorrow morning at 7." "Now, hush", he said as he kissed her neck.

He rubbed her shoulders, and caressed her cheek, then kissed it. She leaned back into him and

as his hands roamed lower, she giggled and kissed him. "I love you", she whispered, "I love you

more", he said.

**2 months later-**

**"YOU NEVER TOLD ME IT HURT THIS MUCH!" Cristina yelled as another contraction ripped through **

**her body. "You're doing fine Cristina", Miranda said. "You know, I'm still not overly thrilled at the **

**fact that you and Alex both are looking at my vagina at the moment!" "Well if you hadn't let Owen **

**look at it you wouldn't be in this situation", Alex said, laughing as he checked her again. "OUCH!" **

**She hit at him and he backed away. "She's 10cm and fully effaced. Showtime folks!" Meredith **

**squeezed one of Cristina's hands and smiled. "You're doing absolutely great Cristina, it's almost **

**over!" "Now, PUSH!" "Push baby", Owen said smiling. "I'm pushing", Cristina said, doing so. **

**Twenty minutes later, Rhylan Zachary Hunt came into the world. "Oh god, he's beautiful", Owen **

**said with tears in his eyes. Cristina smiled, tears running down her cheeks, holding her arms out **

**for Baby Rhylan. "Let me see my son". "Happy Birthday, Rhylan, my son." "Congratulations **

**Cristina", Meredith said with a smile, and headed to finish her rounds. "Hello Dr. Shepherd."**

**"Why hello Mrs. Dr. Shepherd", how's Cristina? Are we Godparents yet?" **

**"She just had Rhylan. 8lbs 4oz, 20 inches long." "Wow, big baby." "Both Maycie and Ethan were **

**only 7 and some change," Derek laughed. "Hey, you look like you don't feel well Meredith", Lexie **

**said, walking by. "Yeah, you look pale", Derek said. "I actually don't feel very great," she replied. "I **

**threw up this morning, but I don't have a fever or anything." "It might just be a bug". With that she **

**kissed him on the cheek and walked off. **


	4. Shepherd Surprises

Sorry some of these chapters are short.. It all works out in the end though!

4 days later at home----

**"Derek, can you come in here for a minute?" He walked into the bathroom where Meredith was **

**standing, looking very pale. "What's wrong Mer?" She looked up and smiled, and said, "Look, I'm **

**pregnant." She held up the stick for him to see. "Baby! You're having a baby!" He jumped up and **

**grabbed her and picked her up laughing. Meredith laughed and said, "Sit me down! I'll throw up on **

**you!" He quickly sat her down and kissed her. "Thank you darling, for just making my life again." **

**Meredith hugged him. "Remember when I found out I was pregnant with Maycie?" "Yes, Derek said **

**smiling. "You bought me the baby shoes wrapped in a box." Meredith smiled and said she had to **

**go call Cristina." "Ok, I want you to rub it in that the Shepherd baby-making machine still works!" **

**They laughed. "Ok, I'm calling everyone!" "Wait! Maycie! Ethan! Come in here now!" Both kids ran **

**in the room, Ethan with a DS in his hands, Maycie with a Hannah Montana book. "What?!" they **

**said. "Sit down on the bed, your mother and I have something to tell you", Derek said. They sat on **

**the bed, and Derek and Meredith sat with them. "Kids, Mommy is going to have a baby", Meredith **

**said. "Yes, you're going to have a brother or sister in a few months", Derek said. Maycie jumped **

**up on the bed yelling, "YES! Wooo!" Ethan smiled and asked if he could go back and watch tv. **

**"Yes, you can, Derek said, but you'll be getting a bath right after Maycie." "Don't worry, son, you'll **

**adjust to this idea. It won't happen overnight." Derek hugged his son, and then went to start **

**Maycie's bath water.**

**Next Day-**

"Well Meredith", Izzie said with a huge smile on her face, "looks like you're about 7 weeks!" "7

weeks! Holy cow, how did I go this long and not realize I was pregnant?!" "You've been really busy,

it's understandable. Plus, your periods haven't been normal since you had Ethan, so how were

you supposed to know?" "It wasn't till morning sickness kicked in good that you suspected

something." "You're right", Meredith smiled, rubbing her still flat stomach. "So what do you want?"

Lexie asked walking in the room. "It doesn't matter this go round", Meredith said. "I do know this

will be the last though". "I'm 37 years old, this is already a high-risk pregnancy just because of

that." "You'll be fine", Miranda said, also walking in the room. "I was 35 when I had Tucker."" Now,

everyone get out! I need to examine Meredith".

**20 weeks later---**

Meredith sat on the table rubbing her swollen stomach and feeling the baby kick. "I can't believe

this child is already stubborn enough to not let us see what it is", Derek said with a laugh. "It's

going to be just like it's mother". "Ha, so you think". "Come on Derek, let's try one more time right

now while we have a break in rounds." "Fine, lay back". Derek squirted the cold gel on his wife's

bulging stomach. He found the spot where his child lay growing. He and Meredith both looked hard

at the screen. "There!" Meredith cried, "It's a GIRL!" Derek looked closer, smiled, and said, "Yep,

looks like another daughter for me." He leaned down and kissed Meredith warmly. Wiping her

stomach off, she got off the table and walked out into the hallway where most of their friends were

waiting. "So?!" Cristina asked. "Yeah, come on Mer, tell us", Alex yelled. "Well, this time we could

see her," Meredith said. "Ok, Izzie said, so you saw, wait, her??!!" "Yes, Meredith said, smiling. It's

a GIRL!!!!" Everyone cheered.

**Meredith- 8 months pregnant, on early maternity leave---**

**"This bed rest is driving me crazy Derek, I want to cut somebody open!" Meredith groaned. Derek, **

**rubbing her feet, smiled and said, "Well you only have a few more weeks." "So, what are we going **

**to name this baby girl? I was thinking Maddison," he said cheekily. "I am NOT naming my daughter **

**Maddison. That is too close to Addison", she laughed. Derek laughed and said, "I didn't think of **

**that." "Liar!" "I like Olivia", he said. "I like that too", Meredith said. "Wait, I know!" Meredith leaned **

**over and grabbed the magazine she had been reading earlier. "I saw this name in here, Aniston.." **

**"Aniston, like Jennifer Aniston?" "Ha, I guess so", Meredith laughed. "I really like the name. We **

**can spell it A-n-n-i-s-t-y-n, though." she said. "She'll be different." "Hmm", Derek rubbed his chin **

**and put his hand on his wife's humongous belly.. Annistyn Olivia Shepherd, do you hear your **

**father?" He smiled when the baby kicked his hand. "Even if, he said with a smirk, Annistyn sounds **

**like Addison". He laughed as Meredith hurled a pillow at him. "Shut up! I love that name." Plus, **

**Pete and Addison sent us a care package for the baby yesterday. She signed the card: Love Pete **

**and Addison, Lucas, Rheagan & Evan Wilder." "No kidding? I guess we can try to be civil again **

**then." "Ok Meredith, you and your Annistyn win." "By the way, love the purple on the walls." **

**"When did you do that?" "I didn't! Mark and Lexie did it. Isn't it beautiful?" "The whole nursery is **

**beautiful", he said. "Just like you." He smiled, kissing her on the lips. "I've got to go to work. Call **

**me if you need ANYTHING!" "Ok. I love you." "Love you too babe". With another kiss, he was **

**gone.**


	5. Another Sweet Blessing

**Get ready for serious "awww"ness. **

**4 weeks later--**

"**Derek! Wake up!" "Hmmph.." "WAKE UP!" "What? I'm awake!" He groaned, opening his eyes, **

**then sitting straight up when he saw his wife standing up, both her hands on her back. "I've been **

**in labor for about 5 hours now", she said. "At first I thought it might just be the lasagna from **

**dinner, but no, she's on her way. She's coming fast too, faster than both Maycie and Ethan. The **

**contractions are almost 2 minutes apart now." "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" "Because, it **

**literally went from 10 minutes apart to 2 minutes within 30 minutes." Meredith wiped at the fine line **

**of sweat on her face. "I'm scared honey." Derek jumped up. "Do you want me to call Miranda? **

**Izzie? Christina? 911?" "No! Well, wait, call Cristina. Wait, don't. Rhylan's asleep. Derek, you've got **

**to check me, I bet I'm at least 9cm." Derek ran into the bathroom and washed his hands. Meredith **

**cut on the lights and shut the door. "I called Haylie fifteen minutes ago", she just got here in case **

**the kids wake up. "Oh god it hurts SO bad" she cried. "Lay down", Derek said. She did, and **

**propped her legs up. Derek put his hand inside her and yanked it right back out when she cried **

**out. "You gotta stop that!" he said. "You're a doctor," she moaned, you've done this before!" "Not **

**on you! Oh, and not since internship! I deal with brains, not babies! Plus,I can't stand to see you **

**in pain!" "Suck it up! This hurts so bad." "I haven't had an epidural, it's going to hurt! NOW CHECK **

**ME!" Once again, Derek checked her, and then said, "You're 8cm." He turned pale. "We might **

**have enough time to get to the hospital!" I'm calling 911!" "God no, just call Izzie and Alex!"**

**"Fine! I'm going to get some blankets. Meredith, why do you want to do this at home?" "I don't know she **

**said", with a weak smile. "I'm too far to have an epidural anyway, so what's the point?" "We'll go **

**after!" Ten minutes later Izzie burst through the bedroom door. "Ok Meredith, you can do this", **

**Izzie yelled. "Damn Izzie, don't wake up my kids", Derek said. "Shut up Derek", she smiled. "Ok **

**Mer, let's see how far you are." "She's 9cm, almost fully efaced." I just checked her." "Ok. By the **

**way, Alex is already at the hospital delivering another baby, so he'll be ready for us to show up **

**later." "Mer, the tub is ready, do you want to get in?" "Izzie, Derek said, Meredith wants to do a **

**waterbirth." "Ok, let me help you get in, Izzie said. Derek, put on your swim trunks." "Why?" He **

**said. "You big dummy, you're getting in with me"," Meredith moaned as her stomach tightened with **

**another contraction. "Oh, right, of course!" He ran to the closet to dig for his trunks. **

**He ran back in and got in behind Meredith, bracing her and rubbing her back. He rubbed her shoulders and **

**kissed her cheek. "Dammit if I don't think this is how we got here in the first place", she laughed, **

**before squeezing his hand as another contraction hit. "Way too much information there", Izzie **

**said. Derek laughed and blushed. "Ok Meredith, it's show time. You're 10cm. This baby wants to **

**meet it's parents! You can do it Meredith!" Another pain hit her and Meredith screamed. "This is **

**why I had epidurals with the other two!" "Oh my god", she panted. "Breathe baby, breathe", Derek **

**said, holding her hand. "Derek it burns, oh it burns". "Push Meredith! Push now!" **

**"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10-breathe!"**

**"Ow! Please, make it stop!" "Oh god, oh oh, oh"! Tears ran down Meredith's face.**

**Derek wiped her tears and sweat, and she squeezed his hand. He pulled her legs **

**up to her breasts. "You can do this Meredith!" Derek said. "Push!" "I am pushing!" "Ohh! Damn! **

**Ohhhh!!" "Push again Meredith! She's crowning!" Izzie said. "Boy, she's got your hair!" "Ok, **

**you're going to feel the pressure and the burning more as the shoulders come out." "Ahhh! Aiiiiii! **

**Oh Oh Derek help me!" "I'm trying!" "You're tearing Meredith, I'm going to have to cut you a little." **

**Derek held Meredith's face to his as she cried out when Izzie cut. "One more push, ok now stop"! **

**"Oh! **

**Oh god Derek look!" Meredith looked down and saw her daughter come into the world. "Welcome **

**to the world, Annistyn Olivia Shepherd," Derek said through happy tears. Meredith looked at him **

**and smiled. Izzie handed them their screaming baby girl. "Congratulations", she said smiling with **

**tears in her eyes. "The EMTs are downstairs, I'll let them up and we can get you to the hospital." **

**"Ok. Thank you so much Izzie", Meredith said, tears mixing in with the sweat on her face that **

**matted down her hair. "No problem Mer." "I'm going to throw on some clothes, and ride with you to **

**the hospital," Derek said. He kissed her, and then Annistyn. "I'm so proud of you Meredith. You **

**have super-human strength, giving birth with no pain medicine." "I could never do that." Meredith **

**laughed. "That's why us with the boobs, we have the babies." She smiled, kissed him again, and **

**then the EMTs loaded her onto the stretcher. "Wait, Dad", one of them said smiling. "Want to cut **

**your daughter's cord?" "Yes", he said, and cut the cord with a grin. **

**"Oh my gosh Meredith I can't believe you had her with no medicine!" "At home! In the tub!" **

**Cristina put her hands on her hips and frowned. "I had Rhylan with an epidural and still cried like a **

**baby!" "I guess my best friend is a superhero!" "Yes, my sister is a superhero!" Lexie said. **

**Meredith smiled. "I had Derek by my side, I was ok. It did hurt, really bad, but it's oh so worth it." **

**she said, smiling down at a sleeping Annistyn. Mark walked into the room. "There's my favorite **

**ex-dirty mistress superhero!" He laughed and leaned down, kissing Annistyn's head. Meredith **

**laughed at Mark. "Oh, and Cristina if you and Owen decide to give Rhylan a little sister one day, **

**you should consider the waterbirth. It was nice." Cristina rolled her eyes. Derek walked into the **

**room and looked at his wife, glowing, yet exhausted. "Ok, Annistyn and Meredith are tired, they're **

**going to take a nap." Ok, everyone said. "We'll check on you after rounds. Love you Mer, and **

**baby Annistyn!" "Love ya."**

**Meredith and Derek pulled up to their house on Forest Lake Road to pink streamers flying from **

**their mailbox, and from the porch. It's a Girl balloons flew from the fence, and a Welcome Home **

**Meredith & Annistyn!" banner was stuck in the front yard. Meredith looked at Derek and laughed. **

**"Izzie and Lexie must have been here." Derek laughed, getting Annistyn out of the car. "Yes, they **

**were." Suddenly the door burst open. "Mommy! Did you bring the baby home?" Maycie yelled, **

**flying down the stairs. "Daddy!" Ethan cried, racing to his father. "Shhh!" Meredith wrapped her **

**arms around her two older children. "Come meet your baby sister." Maycie peered at her sister in **

**the carseat. "She's so cute!" "Annistyn, I'm going to teach you how to play with barbies!" Ethan **

**looked at Annistyn. "And I'm going to teach you how to climb the tree in the backyard!" Derek **

**chuckled and kissed the top of his son's head. He stood up and kissed Meredith. With that, the **

**happy family walked into their house.**


	6. A Present Walk Down Memory Lane

LAST CHAPTER FOR NOW, HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Present Day---

**"Did you finish your homework Maycie? You've been up here forever." A tired Meredith stood in her daughter's doorway, still wearing scrub bottoms. She smiled when she saw her daughter surrounded on her bed by picture albums and scrapbooks. She saw her wedding pictures, with a smiling Derek and herself in his arms, Maycie's scrapbook, with a picture of a huge Meredith about three days before she gave birth to Ethan, with Cristina laughing at something in the background. Meredith picked up a picture of Cristina on her wedding day, with Meredith standing beside her and smiled. "I do believe that's one of the last times I've seen Cristina in a dress."**

**Maycie picked up another picture that showed Meredith, Izzie, Cristina, Alex, and George eating lunch at the hospital. She smiled. "Mom, who's that guy making the funny face?" Maycie asked, pointing to George. "That is George O'Malley. He lived in my house with me and your Aunt Izzie and Uncle Alex when we first started being doctors. He was one of my best friends." "Where is he now?" "He died on the night your father and I had our post-it wedding." "He was in a bad accident. I still miss him, even after all of this time. He was a great person, and he'd love you Maycie. He's spoil you worse than Izzie." Maycie smiled. "I wish I'd have gotten to know him." "Me too sweetie, me too."**

**Maycie picked up another picture, of a pregnant Addison holding newborn Maycie. "Wow, Addie was really fat when she was pregnant with Rheagan and Evan!" "Meredith grinned." "Yes, she was", she laughed.**

**Now, let's clean up these pictures and get ready for dinner. Your daddy's making chicken alfredo." "My favorite!" Meredith laughed and hugged her daughter. She looked into her daughter's eyes, which mirrored her husband's, and thought back to the time when she almost lost her. "I love you Maycie Claire." Her daughter picked up a picture album and laughed. "Oh Mom, I love you more!" She ran downstairs. **

**Meredith picked up the albums and started back to the closet with them when a picture fell to the ground. She bent and picked it up. It was a picture of Derek holding Annistyn asleep on his shoulder, with Ethan asleep on the other shoulder, and Maycie asleep at his feet. Derek's eyes are half open and there is a smile on his face. Meredith tucked the picture back in the album and smiled, wiping a happy tear from her face. She took a second to wonder when she had become such a sap. **

**Derek watched Meredith come out of their bathroom, laughing when he saw she had on his sweatpants, which were halfway falling off of her tiny frame. She shook her head and danced around the bed, landing next to him in bed. She turned and faced him and laughed. "What, I can dance better than you can!" He grinned his McDreamy smile, and she melted into his arms. "Thank you," she said. "For what?" "For everything." He turned to her and kissed her, and together they fell asleep in each other's arms.**


End file.
